Abuse
by Springtrap1233
Summary: Steven lives with abustive gems that hate him for they think it's his fault rose is gone.
1. Chapter 1

hi my name is Steven ever since I can remember the gems abused me and treated me like a slave. I have no parents or family. They kick me, punch, and use me as a punching bag. Life for me was awful in till one day after the gems beat me up again. I saw a blue woman chained to the wall only had a dress made of rags. Hi

 **who is that woman? What will Steven do find out next time in part 2 of abuse.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my name is lapis and I been trapped in here for thousands of years. Really said Steven. That's a long time. I'm Steven and I'm a orphan that the crystal gems abuse me everyday. Really how awful of them to hurt a human. Atelly I'm half human half gem so they blame me for my mothers death, so they abuse me everyday just because they think they can. That's sad, but we need a plan to escape so let's try to unlock the chains on your arms said Steven. Trust me I know what the gems would do to use if we get caught.

 **Sorry guys I'm tried so sorry if the chapter is short. Ps I'm not going to threaten with kill self because I'm doing better now so if you post bad comments about my story go ahead I don't care because you bullies are just stupid and you have your problems and I have my ok so there. Ps merry Christmas and happy new year.**


	3. Chapter 3

as Steven and lapis lazuli they ran to the door where they were caught by amethyst, and she screamed loudly hey guys Steven and lapis are trying to escape. Just then Steven opened the door and for the first time in Stevens life he saw freedom. Wow said Steven, so this is freedom.

 **next time is Steven going to be free for very long or is he going to be captured again. Find out next time in abuse. Ps thanks for support.**


	4. Update

I'm going to take a break for awhile, so I can calm down for a while because there's a lot going on in my life right now that I have to deal with so I may be back during spring break. One more thing I want you to know that because I'm on a break from writing you can still pm me and give me some ideas for my stories thanks for understanding and see ya soon.


	5. Sorry

sorry to those who like to read my stories. I don't know if I will continue with my stories I have been having some problems with depression and anxiety lately and I just think I need more time. To those who think my stories are bad and call me a eleven year old and say stop making stories. Well guess what I'm not going to stop because people like you have no life and you honestly think I give a crap to what you think your wrong. My life is garbage right now and I would also like to say to rainbow pyro17 I had no idea that your life was so bad and I hope things get better for you and one day you'll come back fanfiction because your stories are pretty great.

Ps to those who think making other people feel bad and talk shit about others all I have to say is get a life you jackass and suck Trumps balls.


	6. I'm not quitting

I'm not quitting. To the people who don't even have a account on fanfiction and yet say my stories are bad make a account and we can compare stories. How do we even know your writing is bad. I felt sorry for the people who don't have a account and still talk crap about other people stories. Your words just make me want to continue on fanfiction. So thank you for making me want to continue on fanfiction.


	7. Open to ideas

Hey if anyone has any ideas to help me with my story please pm.

To the people who don't even has a fanfiction account don't you have better things to do then make my life hell and honestly your comments don't hurt me they just make me want to keep on going.

Again if you have any great ideas for my stories like abuse then pm m. I'm open to ideas.


	8. Listen

listen I'm still coming up on ideas for this story and I'm also thinking on making a another one that's Halloween themed. I'm having trouble because my boyfriend is being bullied at his school and right now I need to be there for him. He is one of the most important people in my shit I call a life, but I think I can get a short Halloween themed story by Halloween. We'll see.

ps thanks to the couple of people who gave me ideas. By the way to the jackass who called me gay and to the guy who told me to kill myself go fuck Trump ya cunts.


End file.
